


gold and salt

by eyefornana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Commoner Jaemin, Concubine Jaemin, First Prince Jeno, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, King Jaehyun, M/M, Prince Lee Jeno, Strangers to Lovers, True Love, king Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefornana/pseuds/eyefornana
Summary: Lee Jeno from The Lee could imagine how his life would be since he grew up in The City of The Palace, inside the big wall that separate him from the life of ordinary people. Something that he never expects is that he would meet a boy from the coast that had been sent to him as a tribute.And suddenly he doesn't need dozens of concubine.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	gold and salt

When he first set foot in the grandest building complex in the whole country, Jaemin felt himself entered in a long, endless dream. As soon as he entered the large gate decorated with dark brown dragons, he was greeted by hundreds of torches that lined the palace terrace. Flames danced on top of the torches as the day grew darker and even so, Jaemin still couldn't see the edge of the tall fence that surrounded The City of The Palace.

 _The most magnificent city of the country_. Jaemin felt his breath stop when he found out that his father would love to be here. The man who had wanted to be a sculptor always told him about the large collection of imperial art objects from The Choi, Park, and Jung-Lee. Jaemin also knows that the royal family is not the type of upstart like those outside The City of The Palace and likes to flaunt wealth. They collect high-value art items because they loves them, and keep them in their personal space. Jaemin couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in one of the rooms in this palace, let alone have the world's most expensive art items around his hand.

He slapped himself, trying not to think too much, especially since his fatigue had returned. He took a three day trip by horse (its beyond pain) and fell asleep in a makeshift hut, then after arriving in the provincial capital, he travelled in a carriage. Almost a week on his way to The City of The Palace and Jaemin can't wait to get up, run, or whatever it is that makes his muscles back to normal.

Their carriage only stopped for a moment on the terrace. The uncle who drove him all the way can be heard talking about something with someone else and before Jaemin can look out the window, the carriage is back on its way.

"Uncle!" Jaemin opened the window behind the coachman. "I thought you were going to drop me there."

The carriage is moving more slowly, turning along a much quieter road. There were still two guards on horseback at the front of their chariot and four at the back.

"The terrace is for guest, Jaemin."

"I am a guest." Jaemin frowned.

"No, you're not." The uncle snorted with amusement. He is the person who accompanied Jaemin from his small town on the coast and escorted him to The City of The Palace. Hwasung, that's the name. “You are going to live here, Jaemin. So you are not a guest. Beside, no people like us could be the guest."

Jaemin wanted to ask why, but he knew he would receive a long answer that didn't appeal to him.

"So you're gonna take me to my room then?"

"Maybe."

“How about the gold? Silk? And books? Or the paintings?"

“Young man, you need to stop talking so much. Your Highness won't like it."

Those words succeeded in making Jaemin silent. He didn't care about the First Prince at all, but the First Prince was the reason why Jaemin was in this place, more than 5000 km away from his house which was just a shack by the beach. After all, Jaemin wouldn't forget the scornful glances of the provincial ruling family (especially his spoiled children) or the glances of the maids who bathed him the first time. He doesn't live from a family that is humiliated considering that the officials don't even care about his family or other poor people's families but all these insults sparked the determination in Jaemin's heart to go to The City of The Palace.

"Straight up your back," Hwasung's words made Jaemin raise his face. His gaze from the man's back turned to a building in the middle of a grassy field and a little thatch. The lights flashed dimly and several guards stood at the door. There were no other buildings or anything as far as the eye could see so Jaemin thought this was his stop.

“And you need to stop worrying about all of that gold and money. You're the biggest gift among them all!"

The train stopped, and Hwasung turned his head with an encouraging grin. Before Jaemin could answer, the door swung open and the guards were already on guard in front of him.

_I am dreaming._

_-_

"You are the prettiest among–"

"Is that so?"

Just like that, Jaemin released his hug to the Prince's arm, stepping first to approach the silk fabrics that stretched from the ceiling. His mouth opened to notice that some of them were decorated with gold threads and diamonds. There were dozens of fabrics of various colors and patterns in the room and Jaemin had never seen such beautiful fabrics before. They made his clothes look grungy even though it were the best clothes he had ever worn in his life.

"Can I touch...?"

"No, you can't." Hwasung who had been trailing behind them quickly replied. Jaemin pursed his lips, but obeyed.

The First Prince seemed disbelieving about what was happening. He was taking Jaemin to his private gallery which is located in a special area not far from the palace estate because Jaemin said that he wanted to see the most beautiful art pieces in The City of The Palace.

Even though their kingdom was ruled by Jung Jaehyun as the crown prince who married Lee Taeyong, the first son of the royal opposition council, no one would deny that the most beautiful art pieces in all parts of the country were owned by Taeyong's first brother, Lee Jeno. Taeyong is more preoccupied with diplomatic matters while Jeno's younger twin, Lee Haechan, becomes the number one healer in The City of The Palace. As the First Prince, Jeno is known as a candidate for chief commander (if he manages to maintain his position as the best swordsman and it seems that this will really happen considering that his strongest rival is Jung Sungchan, Jaehyun's younger brother, who likes to hide himself from the public) and has good taste.

He gave Jaemin a garment made of cloth with intricate motifs written by the palms of the best fabric craftsmen in their country. However, it seemed that nothing could stop him from being shocked at the attitude of his new lover.

Jaemin doesn't care about compliments or gifts. He didn't thank him when he received the cloth and diamond ring from Jeno. He also never let Jeno finish his words of praise. His attitude would seem insolent but Jaemin really didn't seem to care. Jeno had already obtained a piece of parchment with information about Jaemin as his new concubine but he wouldn't be able to prepare himself for a person who could be so silent at times and the loudest at other times. Like now.

"Actually, yes. You can touch it. Come here." The corners of Jeno's lips were pulled up when he saw Jaemin's beautiful fingers ( _how could a fisherman's child have such slender thin fingers?_ ) shadowing the surface of the fabric. Jaemin quickly stood in front of Jeno. Jeno turned Jaemin's body, hugged his waist and held Jaemin's hand. Together they touched a purple colored cloth which looked extraordinarily majestic with sparkles of various colors of precious stones.

"Oh my... this is wonderful," Jaemin muttered under his breath. He can trace the motifs colored with the traditional tools. His other hand unconsciously grabbed onto Jeno's hand which was on his stomach.

Jeno nodded in agreement, preferring to observe Jaemin's enchanted face. He leaned forward, brought his chest closer to Jaemin's back, and started rubbing his nose against Jaemin's neck. Jaemin doesn't seem to care about this because his hands are now free to feel the surface of the cloth.

There is a distinctive scent of the sea from the base of Jaemin's hair. Considering that the man had been in The City of The Palace city for several days, of course his daily scent had replaced with the alluring soapy scent of the palace bathroom. But this, the scent of salt and sun, was priceless for Jeno and made Jaemin seem completely different.

Jeno raised his hand and in an instant, Hwasung left and closed the door tightly. Footsteps were heard, indicating that Hwasung took the two bodyguards who were guarding the front of the room and the other guards at the front door. Jeno could hear the sound of the wooden door in front closing and being sealed from the outside, so he started to move, tugging Jaemin's clothes.

"What are you doing?" Jaemin realized that Jeno slipped his hand into Jaemin's clothes and touched Jaemin's warm skin. This made Jeno momentarily stunned. Never before had anyone asked him such a thing. He had a dozen concubines and dozens of lovers; everyone let Jeno do whatever Jeno wants. Without saying a word. Without asking.

"Touching you." Jeno decided that he would follow Jaemin's way. In an instant, Jaemin's clothes slid off the shoulders, showing off flawless, slightly tanned skin. The clothes stopped at Jaemin's elbow and Jeno couldn't wait to see more. He turned Jaemin's body and stripped Jaemin with his eyes. His hand touched Jaemin's smooth belly, his broad chest, his soft neck and his extraordinary face.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Jeno lifted Jaemin's chin.

Jaemin's lips were smiling faintly. He also decided he would follow Jeno's way. He straightened his hands down so that his clothes fell to the floor and he began to untie his trousers. Jeno's gaze followed his sensual hand movements and Jaemin couldn't help but say, “you have the most exquisite pieces of arts in the whole country yet you haven't seen me? Such a pity."

"That was a rumor," Jeno felt his breath caught as Jaemin stood up, completely naked in front of him and Jeno felt his cock stiffen gallantly. "I didn't have the most exquisite arts but I do now."

Jaemin shook Jeno's hand softly, then approached him. Now he was stripping Jeno's clothes while bringing his lips closer to Jeno's ear. "I definitely didn't hear any rumors about how poetic the First Prince is." Jaemin's hands shadowed Jeno's stomach and chest. The royal family is very handsome, but who doesn't if you live within the fence of The City of The Palace?

Jaemin doesn't know about the sons of other officials, but Jeno's body is the most beautiful thing Jaemin has ever seen and he is grateful to be as close to him now. Without loosening the ties around Jeno's waist, Jaemin put his hand in and grasped Jeno's cock. He couldn't help groaning as he felt the weight and feeling of the thing in his hands. So soft but strong. So innocent but exciting.

"My Prince, I..."

"I know," Jeno nodded. He was impatient and took off his pants then pressed their bodies and crushed Jaemin's lips.

"Please, I–"

"Yes." As if he wanted to repay Jaemin who always cut his praise, Jeno didn't let Jaemin finish his sentence. They lay on the floor with the cloth that Jeno pulled from above them randomly and pressed against each other. Jeno's three fingers were between Jaemin's legs while Jaemin opened his legs wide. Jaemin's hand touched every inch of Jeno's body and massaging his muscles.

“Good, so good…” Jaemin's chest puffed out and his breath caught as Jeno moved his finger in and out with the same rhythm. Jeno kissed Jaemin's chest, inserting his fourth finger that make Jaemin trembled in his arms.

Slowly, Jeno replaced his finger with his cock. Their bodies were fused and Jeno's forehead was drenched in sweat. Whether it's because they feel how hot and sexy their activities are now or because they can concentrate as much as possible on satisfying them both.

"Kiss me, Jaemin."

Their eyes met each other and Jeno thought Jaemin would say his unique words again. But Jaemin just nodded and hugged his neck. He kissed Jeno and kept Jeno on top of him while Jeno's hips moved, plunging his cock into Jaemin deeply.

Jeno still has the smell of tobacco from the cigarette he smoked last night and a hint of sweetness due to his penchant for eating fruit every few hours. Jaemin ended up exploring every inch of Jeno's lips because Jeno seemed to be more focused on his movements.

 _No one feels like you._ Jeno kissed Jaemin back. He closed his eyes and let his lust overtake every movement and every blow into Jaemin while his thoughts wandered to the silent beach and Jaemin's sigh overcame even the roar of the waves. Jaemin didn't hesitate to scream, like now. And Jeno felt a part of him straying a little because the crushed Jaemin beneath him was one of the sights he likes the most.

“I want you,” moaned Jeno when Jaemin kissed his neck. "I want you for me. Forever."

Jaemin didn't even look up. He nodded, his lips still brushing against Jeno's white skin in extraordinary ecstasy. Jeno knows what he is doing and Jaemin is an amateur about this. This combination made Jaemin feel inexperienced and at the same time more vulnerable because Jeno was the one controlling everything. But how could Jaemin protest if whatever Jeno was doing was really good?

“You have me. Don't kick me out, okay?" despite being in a fiery sex where his mind has drifted far into the sky because of their scent and the smell of the room, Jaemin knew he had to say this.

"I won't. You are so mesmerizing. My most precious arts. The prettiest." Jeno's voice was more like a growl as the rhythm of his hips got faster and deeper. _Oh,_ it hit something inside Jaemin and he sparks.

"Jeno, I'm–"

Jeno stared at him as he suddenly heard his name and suddenly he's cumming inside Jaemin. He closed his eyes, trying to keep moving his hips to slow the ecstasy that swept over him. Jaemin still took it hot and wet. His body really stopped after he felt that all the fluid in his body has left and when he was about to lay on top of Jaemin, Jaemin's hands quickly held him.

"My prince, Jeno, don't!" he exclaimed in horror and Jeno opened his eyes quickly. He followed Jaemin's gaze who looked scared and saw white liquid on Jaemin's chest and stomach.

"I'm sorry. I know you hate it. Sorry. Sorry." Jaemin suddenly squealed in fear. He knew Jeno was not happy with the sticky and dirty feeling that sperm caused between them, and every time Jaemin would come, Jeno smother Jaemin's cock with their clothes. Jaemin never complained about this because it caused a sensation that was quite pleasant for him: the feeling when Jeno's firm hand held his cock which was perfectly tight and the warm feeling of the cloth around his cock when he spit out his load.

"Hey, hey, no, no, its okay. Its okay." Jeno quickly calmed Jaemin down. He grabbed his clothes and wiped Jaemin's body carefully until it was clean. "Don't be sorry."

"Sorry."

Jeno laughed softly but when he looked back at Jaemin's face, Jaemin could only stare at the ceiling with his mouth open, seemingly still in a tiring post-orgasm period. Jeno put his head to the base of Jaemin's neck. He breathed on Jaemin's sweaty neck.

“Don't worry. I'll take care of you,” Jeno whispered.

-

The next two full moons, Jeno found himself in the presence of his brother and brother-in-law, in the palace study room which contained hundreds of books. He stood in the middle of the room while his brother lay on the pillow sideways. Jaehyun was busy reading the agreement letters seriously. No one spoke even though Jeno had been there for more than ten minutes.

"So, First Prince," finally Jaehyun dipped his pen and raised his eyes.

“My King,” Jeno bowed slightly.

Their relationship was much better since they first met, dozens of years ago. Jaehyun is the arrogant crown prince who never wants to talk to them while Taeyong busier himself with studying, ignoring Jaehyun's presence around him. When their marriage was announced by Jaehyun's father, Jeno thought this was just a political move to silence the palace opposition group that was reaching its strongest point (The Lee will never forget the last time their descendants sat on the throne). So he was quite surprised to see Jaehyun and Taeyong really love each other.

Jaehyun asked several things about Jeno's condition. His training activities, his collection of art items, and his hobby of riding outside The City of The Palace.

"I'm afraid I won't allow you to go outside from now on, my brother."

In his place, Taeyong stared at them with a lazy gaze. He already knew what was coming.

“I live here my whole life. I need to go outside the wall."

"Can't risk your safety." Jaehyun leaned his back against the back of the chair, put his hands together in front of his stomach.

"I've been doing that for half of my live. You can't do that."

They were so alike, Taeyong supported his head with his palms. If he let them just like that, Jaehyun will be more _wordy_ and Jeno will continue to dodge his responsibilities. He decided to intervene. "You are going to get married, Jeno."

Jeno was silent and Jaehyun stared at Taeyong flatly. Taeyong shrugged a little, as if apologizing for cutting off Jaehyun's important moment. Jaehyun is _his dramatic husband_ , after all.

“As you know, the married man from The City of The Palace can't go outside without his partner. Since your wife didn't like riding horse at all, so I'm afraid we can't let you go outside from now on."

"Who?"

Taeyong took a breath, trying to put a smile. “Choi Myun Hee. The girl who lives just right behind the wall."

 _Of course_ , Jeno thinks. He couldn't expect anything new in this ancient place. Everyone knew each other up to a radius of hundreds of meters from the surrounding The City of The Palace walls. Choi, Lee, Jung, Park, Hwang, Seo, they knew it all.

"When?"

"Soon."

"And if I refused?"

"Baby brother, we know you can't."

_Great._

-

Jeno dared to challenge his teacher to a sword fight or infiltrate the public crowd that full of threat, but when he found his brother-in-law's words were final, he could only bow and walk away. He ignored Taeyong's invitation to go to _the onsen_ together. His hands were clenched into his robes and he did not answer the slightest greetings from those who passed him in the palace hallways, even though it was his own uncle. Suddenly the cloak was too tight and the crown was too heavy. He rode his horse and stomped the horse quickly.

"Jaemin."

Quiet. He entered his bungalow. The house he has lived in alone since he was 17 years old and is much like his real home than his family home.

"Jaemin."

He repeated, stepping into his room. The silence was deafening when he least expected it.

"My Prince."

Finally.

Jaemin stood up, apparently waking up from his nap. The sleeping robe that covered his body sparkled in the sunlight. Jeno never regrets giving one of his precious fabrics to become Jaemin's clothes, like now.

"Jaemin."

He wish he didn't have to talk.

"I'm going to get married." And Jeno bumped into Jaemin's body, crying in his chest. The two of them sat on the bed. Jaemin hugged the First Prince's body tightly while the First Prince cried with stiff jaws. Angry. His anger raged and he regretted not destroying Jaehyun's precious table or hitting his own brother.

"Its alright, My Prince." Jaemin finally whispered. "I assume it's a girl? From near here, of course? Or from country far far away?"

Jeno didn't answer, didn't know what to say to his beloved lover.

“Its alright. I know." _You don't need to talk_. Full of confidence. Promise. Jeno knew he wouldn't get it anywhere but Jaemin. So he nodded.

Jaemin moved slowly to touch Jeno's crown. A crown that is not only heavy, but full of burdens and insurance. He lifted it carefully from Jeno's head and simply placed it on the floor. If the court city enforcer saw him, he would be beheaded not only for carelessly touching royal goods, but also for placing them on the floor without respect.

But this is Jaemin. Jeno would let Jaemin burn his entire collection if it made Jaemin happy and he felt the goosebumps swept his backs when he realize the effect that the younger had on him.

Jaemin didn't stop. He pushed Jeno's body until Jeno was lying on his back on the bed. He bent down to gently remove Jeno's footwear, then loose the tie around his waist. Jeno let it go while tears still dripped from the corners of his eyes. Jaemin walked away for a moment and the room grew dimmer. He returned to Jeno's side with Jeno's sleeping robe. "I guess we call it a day, My Prince?"

Jeno nodded and Jaemin smiled. He washed Jeno's body with a cloth soaked in warm water, then put on Jeno's robe. When Jeno calmed down, he pulled Jaemin into his arms.

"You are the only one that I want to get married with." The anger came again. In fact, it never goes away. Ever since he came out of the palace's main study room, all he wanted was to destroy The City of The Palace. "So say it." _Say you will marry me and I'll destroy every living soul and buildings_.

"Then that's the only thing I want to know." Jaemin landed a kiss on the First Prince's lips. Soft. Calming. "Marry her."

Jaemin put his hand around Jeno's neck. Actions that show how much Jeno is willing to do anything for him. Jaemin was so close to that man's life and could end his life at any time. Jaemin could cut Jeno's neck with a sword and the man would still smile. So Jaemin decided to use his abilities in the right direction.

"I'm still yours, anyway. I don't care if you get married, My Prince. She can't have you like I do. They could rip us apart but she can't touch what we have. Nothing can't touch what he have."

"Yeah?"

Jaemin nodded, pressed their bodies together and felt Jeno's heart beat with his palm. "And you don't need to care about that either."

-

Jeno's wedding with the Choi family's daughter was held for a month. But no one knows, apart from Hwasung and Taeyong, that Jeno returned to Jaemin's arms even after he officially became a husband. Jeno sent gifts to all his concubines and lovers before the wedding as an official procession that he would leave them all for his wife. To Jaemin, he gave his bungalow which he should no longer use because he would be living in the palace pavilion after his wedding. He also gave his private gallery to Jaemin.

He said all of this to Taeyong who accepted it happily as long as Jeno didn't cause any problem by rejecting the marriage or embarrassing the royal family.

“You are so handsome tonight, My Prince. So strong, and handsome, and desirable, and–”

Jeno chuckled and covered Jaemin's lips with a kiss. "You're talking so much tonight, Jaemin." He grabbed Jaemin's waist and pushed his hips upward. Jaemin groaned. Marriage only made their evenings much more vibrant.

“I can't help myself,” Jaemin shook his head, his hand squeezed Jeno's chest. Sometimes he is attending the wedding ceremony. Like tonight. Jeno and his wife held a procession of burning bad spell scrolls in the middle of the front yard while being watched by all the residents who came to bless them. Jaemin could only swallow hard when he saw Jeno who was shirtless holding a torch. He even only needed one hand to lift the large wooden branch and Jaemin held his breath as the flames bounced off Jeno's chest and stomach which was drenched in sweat.

He threw a meaningful glance as they met each other because Jeno could always find him, no matter how many people came and got in their way. After that Jaemin went home and prepared himself by taking a bath. At midnight, when the ceremony had just ended, Jaemin could hear Jeno's footsteps outside his room. Jeno just wore a black robe over his pants and Jaemin immediately dragged him onto the bed.

Jaemin groaned again as his hole completely engulfed Jeno's cock.

"Well, let me help you then."

Jeno hugged Jaemin and reversed their positions. He bent Jaemin's body while plunging himself hard into Jaemin with extra speed. Jaemin was already muttering incoherent words in Jeno's mouth.

“You are mine. Mine. Mine." Jaemin cried when he came.

Jeno kissed Jaemin's forehead when his sperm burst into Jaemin. "Forever."

"Are you gonna remember this on your first night, My Prince?" they looked at each other, letting their eyes close to one another in the dim light. Jeno put away Jaemin's hair which fell on the man's forehead and kissed his forehead once again.

“I'm afraid I already forget it, Jaemin. Can we repeat it again so I can remember it clearly?"

And Jaemin, in his almighty, laughed. Melodious. Dripping. Doused Jeno with warmth and familiarity.

"I have a better idea, actually."

-

If it weren't for Jaemin, Jeno would grumble when asked to stay in the yard in the middle of the night. This is his first night, where he should prepare himself to touch and make love to his wife for the first time after a long and endless ceremony.

Choi Myun Hee had been smiling at him all day long, touching him whenever she could, and asking the maid to go all night. And here Jeno, sneaking around following Hwasung, approached his bungalow from the other direction of the road. Jaemin asked him to follow Hwasung because he would give something and Jeno couldn't refuse it.

"What is it, uncle?" Jeno protested when they got closer to the bungalow which was no longer filled with guards. Over time, Jeno grew close to Hwasung, especially because Hwasing is the man who brought Jaemin to him.

"I'm sorry, First Prince. I'm afraid I can't tell."

Jeno snorted softly, but suddenly Hwasung held his body. They were on the side of the bungalow, staring at a blank wall.

“You will know now. Now, you must excuse me. I will be here after it ends." Hwasung bowed before creeping away. Just as Jeno was about to call him, suddenly a light appeared from within the room. The light shone onto the thin wall, allowing Jeno to see shadows moving behind the wall.

He paused in place while the shadows moved away from the light and approached the wall to form a clear male figure.

 _Jaemin_. Jeno's breath get caught when he heard the flute not far from him. He turned his head to look for the source of the sound, but Jaemin's movements stopped him. Behind the wall, Jaemin pulled something from his body and a moment later, the cloth slid off his shoulder. Jeno eyes went wide-open when he realized Jaemin was standing naked. The sound of the flute grew louder and Jaemin moved slowly, raised his hands and his face.

Jaemin's fingers moved slowly before his arms moved to the side. He twisted his wrist and now his whole body started moving. To touch anything. Face, hair, chest. Jaemin tilted his body to show that he was hard and his hand moved to grip his own cock. He sat on his knees and moved his hands while his chest flared up and his head looked up.

Jeno sat nervously in his place. He squeezed his cock tightly with his thigh, expecting touch, friction, or whatever that could relieved him. But nothing can replace Jaemin. Even when its just Jaemin shadow behind the wall, dancing and touching himself to the sound of the flute.

"Jaemin."

But Jaemin certainly didn't hear it. He had bent his body so that his head touched the floor while his butt was lifted up. His other hand ran through his skin before entering the hole.

Jeno let out a loud sigh seeing that scene. Never before had he seen Jaemin touch himself. There was always Jeno by his side and now Jeno wanted nothing but to break inside. This hurts.

Before Jeno actually lunged in, Jaemin swiftly turned off the lights and ended the show. The sound of the flute suddenly stopped and Jeno felt like he was going crazy until Hwasung appeared and pulled his arm. He quickly invited Jeno to run away.

“U-Uncle! What happening?" Jeno asked worriedly, a little annoyed that he hadn't done anything to Jaemin and he was still as hard as a rock, even as he ran away from his bungalow.

"That's his gift for you, First Prince." That was all that Hwasung said and Jeno staring at the flute attached to Hwasung's belt. A while later, when they arrived at Jeno pavilion, Hwasung immediately disappeared and before Jeno went to the horse stable to actually go to Jaemin, Myun Hee appeared and took his arm.

“My husband. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you." With a voice as soft as honey, she led Jeno into their room. Jeno, who still couldn't think straight, fell silent when Myun Hee kissed his lips, then went down his neck. Jeno's breath was still panting and Myun Hee took the opportunity to remove Jeno's robe.

“Oh,” she blushed when she saw how hard Jeno was behind his pants and Jeno could really understand Jaemin's strategy.

 _Jaemin you mischievous brat_ , he smiled to himself.

When Myun Hee was naked in front of him and Jeno got ready to enter her, all he had in mind was the smell of salt and sun.

-

The next day, Jeno was soaking in the palace's hot spring. The place was a wedding gift from Taeyong for him. Taeyong ordered the experts to trace and channel a trail of hot water underground specifically for his younger brother.

"Do you like my wedding gifts, My Prince?"

Of course, Jeno wouldn't waste the chance to meet Jaemin. He asked Hwasung to take Jaemin and that's where the man is now. Jaemin appeared wearing a bathrobe, smiling sweetly at Jeno who was sitting on one side of the pool.

Jeno shook his head with a smile. "Come here."

Jaemin could tell from his voice and expression, that Jeno was really impatient. But he still wanted to tease his lover.

“But can you tell me first about your first night experience, My Prince? I heard some maids could hear the bride screams. You must be so eager to make love to her."

“Don't do that to me, Jaemin. You know its only you for me." Jeno already reached out his hand. Jaemin took his time by removing his robe and naked in front of Jeno. He could see Jeno swallowed hard and before long, he was sitting not far from Jeno, holding Jeno's hand.

"Is that so?"

Jeno pulled Jaemin until Jaemin sat on his lap. He kissed Jaemin's lips softly and he smiled as Jaemin hugged his neck and squeezed his hair.

“Not fair. I'm satisfied with only my finger last night,” Jaemin pulled his face and pretended to frown.

"Let me make it up to you, hm?" Jeno opened Jaemin's legs and inserted his finger. Jaemin gave a low cry, but smiled while biting Jeno's ear lightly. “Be patient, love. I only need three months before I could take a concubine. Then I'm yours."

Jaemin laughed even though Jeno's hand started to give him pleasure. “You keep forgetting, My Prince. You are mine all along."

Jeno muttered in agreement, his cock hard already and two fingers buried deep inside Jaemin.

"Want you now." Jaemin pulled Jeno's hand away from him and straddled Jeno's hips. He hold Jeno's cock and sinking in. The two of them sighed at the same time as they were ambushed by a familiar feeling that was different from the atmosphere around them. Jeno pulled Jaemin and kissed his lips deeply while Jaemin started moving his hips slowly, sensually.

“You're so good at this,” Jeno couldn't believe he could already feel the hot lump on the bottom of his stomach. Jaemin and hot springs are not the right mix for durability. The steam around them that collided with the cold air made his mind drift faster.

"Yeah? And you're so hot. God, I want you always."

Jeno came out first when Jaemin's natural scent hit his nose. He pumped Jaemin's cock until the younger came out a few moments later, shaking in Jeno's embrace.

When they came back hard a moment later due to the warmth around them and the endless passion, Jeno let Jaemin jump on top of him with his eyes half closed and whispered into Jaemin's ear. "Let me see if I could shortened it to a month."

-

As a family that was removed from the throne for rejecting conventional laws, no one should be surprised when Lee Taeyong changed other ancient laws. One month after his marriage, Jeno took a concubine. An unnamed man who was said to be so handsome that it made the First Prince prefer to return to the bungalow than to his luxurious pavilion. Everyone thought the First Prince would take another concubine afterwards, but even months later, he did not take a concubine or a new lover.

He seemed to be following in the footsteps of his brother and brother-in-law. Another law that Taeyong changed was because according to the old law, Jaehyun as a king had to have at least thirty concubines.

"I'm more than enough." Taeyong said.

He was at his villa, in a mountain not far from The City of The Palace. Together with him, sat Jaehyun, Jeno, and Jaemin. After just getting to know the name, he managed to persuade Jeno to take Jaemin away with them.

The music flows softly from a group of musicians who are instructed to play in another room at the end of the complex. Jaehyun is much more relaxed in times like now. He and Taeyong wore thin white shirts and pants, typical of Westerners who would be scorned by the public if they wore them in the palace.

"Well, me too if you allowed me to marry your brother," Jaemin replied.

Taeyong laughed while Jaehyun took a sip of his drink.

Jeno smiled when Jaemin just glaring at Taeyong, pulling Jaemin into his arms. He landed a light kiss on Jaemin's temples and cheeks.

Jaehyun started discussing his plans for the next year, especially to appoint Jeno as the chief commander considering Taeyong's father, who is now the chief commander, is too old for fighting. Taeyong hated this kind topic when they were having a nice vacation, so he quickly brought up another topic at Jaemin so that Jaehyun and Jeno fell silent.

"This is beautiful," whispered Jaemin to Jeno a few hours later, the conversation had stopped and they looked at the city that seemed dim in the distance. The wind washed their faces and bodies, but none of them was cold.

“Oh, screw it, Jae,” Taeyong sighed as Jaehyun just kept his hand on Taeyong's waist while they kissed. He sat on Jaehyun's lap, pulled his shirt open, and kissed him deeply. Jaehyun seemed a little surprised by the change in hia husband's attitude, but of course didn't refuse. He realized Jeno and Jaemin were near them, but since Taeyong wanted this (and _him_ ), his adrenaline pumping.

“Uhm… Yong, I think I should go…” Jeno cleared his throat, trying to call his brother when Jaehyun and Taeyong were already stripping each other's clothes while chasing each other's lips.

"Why is it, honey?" Jaemin whispered. He sat between Jeno's legs, then grabbed Jeno's belt and pulled his robe to reveal Jeno's chest and stomach.

"Jaemin!"

But Jaemin had already landed his lips on Jeno's neck, chest, and stomach so that Jeno could only spread his body and closed his eyes because of the feeling. Jaemin sucked his skin hard, giving red marks here and there while his hands moved to take off Jeno's pants. Jeno opened his eyes and glanced at his brother quickly, but his lips fell open when he saw Jaehyun and Taeyong lying on the floor. Jaehyun stroked Taeyong's back while Taeyong moved, pumping Jaehyun's cock with his hole.

Jeno's gaze returned to Jaemin as he felt his cock covered with warmth. Jaemin had already swallowed half of his cock, sucked it while moving his tongue. Jeno groaned and Jaemin spurred his head up and down.

"Yeah, more." Jeno's words were deep and Jaemin loosened his throat before taking Jeno as far as he could. Jeno slightly lifted his hips, making Jaemin's eyes water because Jeno seemed to be choking him from the inside with his huge cock.

"Uh hm. Yeah. Good,” Jeno nodded as Jaemin tried to swallow his own saliva to calm down and made Jeno feel his throat move on his cock. Slowly Jaemin pulled Jeno's cock from his mouth. He stuck out his tongue, played the end of Jeno's cock before licking it down onto his balls. Jeno sighed deeply as Jaemin took turns sucking his balls while his hands moved up and down on Jeno's cock.

A few moments later, Jeno came in Jaemin's throat after hearing Jaehyun's growl. Jaemin sucked on it until it was completely dry before releasing it from his lips. Jeno kissed his lips deeply and quickly pulled Jaemin up. He didn't care about his brother and brother-in-law who was still panting or his half naked body. They entered one of the rooms and Jeno slammed the door closed before kissing Jaemin's entire naked body on the bed.

“Tell me, My Prince. Did you kissed her like this...?" Jaemin gasped as Jeno's lips traced his inner thighs.

Jeno shook his head, biting Jaemin's soft skin.

“G-good,” Jaemin sighed either because of Jeno's answer or because Jeno's fingers were starting to touch his rim.

“Don't doubt me, Jaemin. I said I'm yours so I will always be." Jeno slowly inserted his finger and let Jaemin frown in pleasure. "Are you jealous?"

Jaemin shook his head with his eyes still closed while his body writhed under Jeno's touch. When Jeno finally entered it with his cock and they sighed together, Jaemin opened his eyes and kissed Jeno's eyelids.

"My Dearest Prince, why should I when you looking at me like this?"

-

After Jeno was appointed as Chief Commander, everyone fell to his knees under the Kings's orders. King Jaehyun and Taeyong entrusted the entire army to Jeno and with his current position, Jeno has the responsibility to report every day to the kingdom. He no longer has time to relax during the day to take a walk, watch musical performances, or admire artistic goods.

If he had any chance to do that, he did all of it with Jaemin.

"I'm your wife! I barely see you for a month, Jeno, a month!" One afternoon, an explosion of a quarrel arose in the usually peaceful pavilion. Choi Myun Hee can no longer control her feelings. Not after Jeno didn't even touch her other than the first month of their marriage. Jeno does give him gifts all the time, but that's not what she wants when every night Jeno would just go to his bungalow. They only met at breakfast and lunch.

"I'm busy, Myun Hee."

 _Not honey, not even 'my wife' or anything near that._ Not any of that even after one of Myun Hee's servants reported that Jeno called Jaemin 'honey'.

“When will you take another concubine? Or lover?”

Jeno looked up from his rice bowl on the table. He looked at Myun Hee sharply and Myun Hee held back herself because of the fear that creeping in her body.

"I won't." Jeno grabbed a glass and drank water.

"And why is that?" but now, Myun Hee could feel her blood boil to her head.

“I thought you will be relieve. Since I only had a concubine yet you're… throwing a spoonful of nonsense right now. Can't imagine if I had more."

“That's not the real answer, is it? You never care about my feeling. Be honest to me, my husband. Do you perhaps… in love with that boy?"

In fact, she never bothered if Jeno rarely touched her or had dozens of concubines and lovers. It is reasonable. But if she couldn't have Jeno, then nobody else should be able to do it. _That bastard concubine didn't even share with me one bit._ At this point, Myun Hee felt that she was useless and she hated that feeling.

“I know you took him on vacation with Jaehyun and Taeyong. You took him to visit Haechan on the hospital. You even took him to watch the opera, eat in the famous restaurant, collect gifts… You never did that to me and why is that, Jeno?”

This time, Jeno put his chopsticks on the table, making Myun Hee frown a little because for the first time, Jeno gave off an unfamiliar aura. Jeno often argues with her over the trivial matter, but he never seems to want to be hostile to Myun Hee like now. And sweet _sweet_ Myun Hee has never faced this side of Jeno before. Not if her parents spoil her all the time before.

"You're questioning my doing?" that's not a question. So Myun Hee could only shut her lips.

“I took you the night market, like you want me to. I went with you on your family party, like you want me to. I bend my back and kiss your father feet, like you want me to. I never see someone who so spoiled like you, Choi Myun Hee."

Myun Hee swallowed hard, feeling like crying when Jeno said all that as if it were a burden and a must rather than a pleasure and a willingness.

“But you smile with him. You laugh with him. You looked at him in the eyes and you went crazy for it. You adore him. You worship him, Jeno. If I ask that from you…” her lips trembled, “…will you give it to me?”

"You wanna know the truth, Myun Hee?"

Myun Hee nodded hastily. And Jeno could see how pathetic that girl was. She was raised like a king's daughter even though her family no longer lived in The City of The Palace. She is treated for life to become the most beautiful woman in the capital so that she can find a suitable partner and restore her family's dignity. Because The Choi is never satisfied. They live in an elite environment in the capital and live more than well. Choi Tae Hyun, Myun Hee's father, monopolizes the sugar trade and causes Taeyong many troubles. That's what made him have to marry Myun Hee in the first place.

Myun Hee felt that she had done a big responsibility by marrying Lee Jeno. By anything, Lee Jeno doesn't disappoint at all. Myun Hee felt that her life was very beautiful in the first month of their marriage. When Jeno will make love to her like he meant it. When Jeno touched her with lust, not like an accidental or intentional touch he gave in public. When Jeno was _inside her_ and made her soar into the seventh heaven, not when Jeno messed up her thoughts during the long nights without Jeno by her side.

Of course she felt that her life was ruined when she found out that Jeno would prefer to devote himself to a concubine like Jaemin. Myun Hee had seen the man clearly at the banquet at the palace. Jaemin's face is quite familiar at her wedding ceremonies. So Myun Hee thought that Jeno fell in love with that man and decided to make him a concubine a month after their marriage due to sheer impulsive intuition. But he could see Jeno's smile appearing every time Jaemin entered the room and the actions of Jeno who left after escorting her home. The next day, the servants said that the party continued all night; the two kings laughed and drinking liquor; Sungchan took the time to sit down and chat with the other official's sons; Haechan and Minhyung, the top of the palace's healers, danced together with Jeno and Jaemin who were engrossed in their own world. Her hand tightly gripped the cloth of her clothes when she heard that Jeno was laughing and kissing Jaemin shamelessly.

_Maybe he was drunk._

But it was repeated again and again. And it keeps repeating itself until Jeno doesn't come home anymore. He would appear early in the morning, eat breakfast together while reading his assignment for the day, then go to practice or visit the battalion. He returned in the afternoon, eating together while occasionally opening his mouth to inform some things Myun Hee needed to know. He would take a nap for a while, asking not to be disturbed. Evening was approaching and he was leaving to receive a report from the head of the troops. After that he will meet the kings. Sometimes have dinner with them. Myun Hee understands this until she finds out that Jaemin occasionally joins the dinner. Myun Hee asked to be invited too, but Jeno said that dinner was not interesting at all. When Jeno finally invited her, Myun Hee could only bite her fingers because the dinner was really not interesting; Jaehyun and Jeno discussed diplomatic matters that didn't interest her, Taeyong was busy sorting out food, and Myun Hee didn't even open her mouth during the two-hour banquet. After dinner ended, Myun Hee and Jeno parted ways in the hall.

It might be too late for Myun Hee to ask Jeno this, but she could no longer hold back all the emotions buried in her heart. She was Jeno's wife and Jeno's only wife, but Jeno didn't treat her that way. On the other hand, her husband was crazy about the concubine from a low-class family. The concubine who were delivered as royal tributes by provincial officials. The concubine who was sold by his family because they could not pay their debt.

Myun Hee hates to realize that she and Jaemin are not that different. But she felt that Jeno was unfair to prefer Jaemin over her. Jaemin who is actually much lower than him.

"Never." Jeno's words made Myun Hee gasp. "I can't give you what I'm giving him, Myun Hee." _My enemies look at me like a palace guard dog, but they won't stop being terrified when they confront me. They would fear me and I could bring hell to them. But understand this: I'm his. Only his._

“Lets go to your sister house tomorrow. She gave birth this morning. I have to go. And behave. I know you don't want anyone to see how heartbroken you are over a boy." Jeno cleared his throat and got up without even looking at Myun Hee.

"Lee Jeno!" called Myun Hee hysterically.

Jeno stopped in the doorway. He tilted his face, making Myun Hee stare at that stunning facial line helplessly.

“Its King Jaehyun and King Taeyong for you, Myun Hee. Make sure you address my brother as Second Prince, too." Jeno delivered his final message before sliding the door and leaving.

Myun Hee could only see the closed door with burning anger. She shouted and turned the table. _I will make him pay for this, Lee Jeno._

_-_

An ambush, they say. Others said it was kidnapping. Or palace propaganda to get rid of those who threatened the stability of the Jung and Lee clans. What is clear, with all the long history of palace intrigue, no one is surprised if one or two people just disappeared from The City of The Palace. In his time, the Park family changed servants like changing clothes. The throne has become a symbol of the greatest strength so that no one has a problem with one or two lives missing, especially if it is just a concubine.

But there was nothing natural about Lee Jeno's attitude after he received the news that his concubine was missing. Hwasung himself ran toward him as he led a practice of seven thousand troops to be sent to the border. Lee Jeno gave command to Jung Sungchan, his deputy commander, and ran with Hwasung to the bungalow. He saw how the place was empty without the slightest trace of resistance except for the bed curtain which was torn from the blow of the sword. There was no blood and nothing was stolen even though the place was as valuable as the Jeno gallery considering that Jaemin likes to be surrounded by art items.

"Find him." It was Jeno's orders and all the intelligenced left an hour later. He deployed hundreds of troops to surround the capital, helping the capital's guard troops down every alley, alley, road, and searched places that were considered suspicious.

Jeno is no longer going home. He spent his rest time exploring all the possibilities and routes taken by Jaemin's kidnapper. He released his anger at every guard of the palace city, threatening to cut off their heads if they missed anything important that night.

Within a month, Jeno has turned into a crazy man, going directly into the capital and torturing any captured thieves, muggers or intruders. Everyone fell back to their knees under the Chief Commander's feet, not because of the kings's orders, but because everyone knew what he capable do now. Jeno set fire to abandoned houses used as hiding places for illegal groups, gave all troops multiple guard schedules and began to sending messages to all provincial leaders.

Everything is clear. Jaemin must be found.

"Stop it, little brother."

"I will once I find him."

And Taeyong gave up on asking Jeno to leave his study room, leaving a tray of food untouched until the next day.

"Maybe he visit his family for awhile."

“His family sold him to The Kim, Haechan. He hates them."

Haechan didn't open his mouth anymore. Gives him the energy boosting potion that Jeno drinks regularly and gets rid of the sedative potion that Jeno doesn't even touch.

“Sungchan got plenty on his hand. I demand you to take your responsibility, First Prince." At the end of the third month, Jaehyun went straight to Jeno's study room.

Jeno knew that wasn't true. He still did a good job and shared his workload with Sungchan a little because he had to find Jaemin.

"What will you do if my brother goes missing?"

It's the third day where Jeno doesn't sleep at all. He has successfully combed through the first province closest to the capital and prepared a fleet to go to the docks of neighboring countries, where humans are still trafficked like pigs.

Jeno's eyes were red as acacia coral, his lips were dry and his cheekbone were prominent. He works harder than anyone in The City of The Palace to have more time to find Jaemin. And Jaehyun's heart was cut open when he saw the most potential man he had ever met and considered as his own younger brother torturing himself for a concubine.

"I will find him. No matter what."

So Jeno answered, “so am I wrong if I do the same? He's not my husband. But he's the only one for me, My King."

There was no sound other than scraping paper under Jeno's finger.

“You have to be healthy so you could find him sooner. Go sleep, Jeno."

Jeno shook his head, rather trying to wipe out the tears that dripped. He missed Jaemin. So much. He's been crazy since Jaemin disappeared and without news to a warrant, he knows he has to prepare for the worst. And he won't be ready.

"I order this as your brother. Not your king." Jaehyun handed him the sedative Haechan gave him before he visited Jeno. "I beg you."

A king does not usually beg. Especially Jaehyun. Jaehyun had been prepared to be king since he was little and Jeno knew begging was not the man's nature. But Jaehyun looked sincere. Jeno could not help but grabbed the potion Jaehyun gave and drank it.

That night, after Jaehyun left and Jeno forced himself to lie on the floor, he prayed.

For the first time.

-

The help came from an unexpected person. Jung Sungchan approached him one afternoon, when Jeno was tired of crying and was ready to bury himself in all his strategies to find Jaemin. He had just returned from the shore, where he burned the entire pirate fleet he had managed to find. The whole people witnessed that and they started whispering whether Jeno was really crazy and whether Jaehyun was crazy too because he let his brother-in-law run rampant in the land and sea.

"The City of The Palace, hyung." Sungchan whispered to him. “You know I know this place like I know my own hands. I sneaked around so much. You've been searching for him for months in the place that even impossible for human. But did you forget what Teacher Seo told us back then?"

_You've been eliminating the most possible way so however improbable it is, the least possible way should be the most prominent._

"You know something, Jung Sungchan?"

They were still standing in the hallway, so Sungchan came closer so that his lips almost touched Jeno's ears. “Saw some maids been sending trays of food into the forest for weeks. Its too much for a people, so I guess it must be a party. The maids are from your pavilion."

With Sungchan's skill to infiltrate, traveling unnoticed, he becomes the leader of a palace coder who is important for decision-making. Jeno didn't doubt anything from Sungchan and nodded.

"I've been keeping an eye on your wife. She's been very calm even though she hasn't met you for months. It's the Choi we're talking about."

_Of course, the manipulation._

"Thank you."

Sungchan nodded and continued walking. Jeno ran to meet the head of his army and immediately ordered the entire palace city troops to explore all the buildings and grounds of the palace city for inspection. Jeno led the search himself.

“Its my order,” said Jeno as some of the army looked doubtful because they were going to explore the residence of the most important people in country and they knew very well not to have anything to do with them. "If they refuse, it will give me more reason to search through every property they had outside The City of The Palace."

Jeno went to the forest, where he used to practice horse riding when he was a teenager. It had been years since he had visited the place because as he became skilled at horse riding and fighting, it did not serve him anything that appealed to him. But he never remembered that there was a cave filled with several hut inside.

The troops searched the place. They found five men and three women who appeared to have been living there for months. But no one spoke and they didn't find Jaemin there. Jeno dragged the people who entered The City of The Palace without permission and tied them to tall sticks in the middle of the courtyard. He tortured the people with a whip, but no one dared to open their mouths. They screamed with all their might, but no information was given.

Jeno was already preparing to kill them when he remembered that people like this wouldn't be able to enter the most secure place without help. The City of The Palace was heavily guarded by trained troops. They must have some help. He remembered Sungchan's words and devised a strategy. He ignored Jaehyun and Taeyong's calls to meet him in an important meeting regarding the elders who protested that their residence was ransacked. He prepared himself to prove Sungchan's words.

Jeno announced that the search was over and that his troops would rest for the night. But after dismissed the troops, he went the edge of the forest and waiting. Until morning, nobody came. He came back home and promise himself to come back tonight.

And he was right. Near midnight, he saw two of his wife's maids walking hurriedly carrying packages into the forest. Jeno followed them silently. The two maids rushed over to the cave that Jeno had been searching yesterday. They didn't care about the hut that had been destroyed by the troops and turned elsewhere. Jeno frowned but continued his surveillance. The two maids arrived at a large tree. They went to the tree trunk and together raised something from the ground. With the help of the moonlight, Jeno could see them opening a hole in the tree's trunk. A well camouflaged hole with tree roots and dry foliage.

"Here, eat." He could hear the faint voice of the maid telling someone to eat from the package they were carrying.

Jeno ran over and before the two maids shouted, he had already pointed the sword at their neck.

"Scream and I cut your head."

Jeno whistled with his hand and a few minutes later, his troops appeared. The two maids were completely pale when they were caught by Jeno's army while Jeno sheathed his sword and entered the open hole.

"Who is that?" he welcomed by the voice that was no louder than a whisper.

Several other people tore open the hole and under the moonlight and the breeze Jeno could see his beloved, Jaemin, sitting at the bottom of the hole with his hands tied back and his legs shackled. He was wearing the same clothes that Jeno remembered when they last met each other. His hair was covered in leaves and his face was dirty.

"You're here." He smiled looking at Jeno.

-

Haechan immediately rushed to the palace and went down to take care of Jaemin. He lost a lot of weight and started plaguing with skin and digestive ailments as a result of the inadequate housing. His whole body was covered with wounds and due to improper handling, some of them went fester. Haechan called Minhyung on the second day to help him take care of Jaemin because Jeno no longer allowed anyone to get close to Jaemin other than people he knew.

While Jaemin is not yet conscious, Jeno sits on the judiciary with his brother-in-law and brother, father and mother, and all court officials. In the middle of the room, knelt all the Choi family members and all of Myun Hee maids. Jeno stared at his wife's family expressionlessly, ignoring his nephew who was crying in the arms of his wife's sister or his wife who was shaking violently.

“This is your wife and her family, First Prince. Do you have anything to say about this?"

Park Jisung, the youngest member of the judiciary from the Park family, asked out loud. The Choi family was charged with treason, smuggling, threatening the safety of The City of The Palace, lying, kidnapping, and harming innocent people. Taeyong happily adds to the demands with a monopoly on market trading, blackmail, bullying, and manipulation.

"Actually, yes, Your Honor." Jeno opened his mouth for the first time in the grand trial.

Now everyone is looking at the First Prince. Myun Hee even looked at him expectantly.

But Lee Jeno is not a kind person. He had done everything Myun Hee wanted as best he could and it wasn't his fault that she wasn't happy with him. He followed all the customs and traditions of the Choi family that made the family feel like they were back in power. So they shouldn't have done something that tested his patience. Especially touching his lover. _Especially touching his lover._

Jeno remembered when Sungchan led the arrest of Choi Myun Hee in their pavilion. Jeno doesn't even want to see that woman. This is the first time they met after months since Jeno immersed himself in the search for Jaemin. The woman was rotten at heart and her family only made matters worse by giving advice on how to get rid of Jaemin. They knew very well the schedule of Jeno's visits to the bungalow and when the place was most vulnerable. They also knew that rather than the entire capital, The City of The Palace would not be searched thoroughly because there were too many secrets in it. They forgot they were dealing with Lee Jeno. Lee Jeno who was obsessed with his concubine.

"I want them to be drown in their own pond."

Myun Hee's mother screamed hysterically and Myun Hee ran to Jeno's feet. Gone was the neatness and beauty that Myun Hee maintained in front of Jeno. Now her clothes are matted and her hair is disheveled. Her eyes filled with tears and she begged at her husband's feet.

“Forgive me, my husband. Please, don't do this to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't touch him, you evil woman." A voice came from the courtroom door. Lee Haechan appeared, silenced the entire Choi family and approached Park Jisung after bowing. He handed over a roll of parchment full of the diagnosis of Jaemin's injuries.

“He wake up. So he told me everything."

Jeno was about to dash out of the room but Taeyong held him back. They must finish the trial by ensuring that the Choi family is severely punished. While Jisung read the report, Haechan stood beside Jeno and asked the guards to return Myun Hee to her place. Myun Hee was screaming hysterically but no one cared.

“Minhyung is taking care of him,” Haechan whispered.

But Jaehyun who was understanding and sat beside Jisung looked at him and nodded softly. Taeyong took his hand away from Jeno's chest and quickly Jeno came to Jisung's front, bowing deeply. When Jisung finally nodded, Jeno left. He ran crazily to the room where Jaemin was treated and sat on his knees beside the bed when he saw Jaemin's eyes blink slowly while Minhyung was busy mixing Jaemin's medicines.

"Jaemin. Jaemin." _You're wake up. I know I will see you again. I know._

Jaemin smiled. Wide and weak.

"First Prince."

Jeno came back to life.

"My Prince." Jaemin grabbed the collar of Jeno's robe, and whispered the words that had been running through his mind all this time. He was held in a small hole underground, wallowing in his own urine, and beaten almost every day. He could die at any time and he didn't have time to say what he wanted to say. So he wasted no time now. " _My King._ "

From his place, Minhyung was stunned to see Jeno's face froze. For a moment, he thought Jeno would be angry but a second later tears flowed from the corner of Jeno's eyes. One by one until it continues without stopping.

Jeno was crying.

-

The sun was shining as usual, a sign of spring coming to an end.

Heading east, a horse was walking slowly. It was ridden by two men. One of them held the saddle firmly while the other sat sideways in front of him. The younger head lies at the base of the older man's neck.

"I missed you everyday."

Jeno hummed in agreement. He kissed the top of Jaemin's head.

Jaemin's body is still weak. He was still wearing bandages under his robe, but Jeno took him outside to freshen up. Jaemin has seen no life outside for months and he has to get used to the gentle sting of the morning sun on his skin.

“But I'm not afraid. I know you'll find me."

"I know I'll find you."

This time it was Jaemin who muttered in agreement. He rubbed his nose on the base of Jeno neck and Jeno removed one hand from the bridle to embrace Jaemin's back. Hwasung was following them not far behind.

"Do you... do you..." _still have the same feeling for me?_ Jaemin bit his lip. His hand unconsciously gripped the collar of Jeno's robe even harder and Jeno didn't need to hear more to know Jaemin's concern.

"Always." _I went crazy without you. But you don't need to know._ "You're here now." _And that's the only matter._

As Jeno tightly embraced him with both hands, smelling clear like diamonds, fire, and all that was beautiful and strong from all over the world, Jaemin closed his eyes tightly.

_I'm not dreaming._

-

Jaemin was only able to catch a glimpse of the bits and pieces of the shocking incident that closed the months of tension throughout the capital. On the positive side, the cities are clean from thieves, robbers, and rebels. Their hiding places were completely cleared and the security tightened to make residents much safer to do their activities, even at night.

Jaemin heard that the guard of The City of The Palace was tightened; all wagons and carts were thoroughly searched. Everyone must have an official document to set foot in the palace.

Jaemin heard rumors about how Jeno burned the sea with all the pirate fleets he found. Burning all the pirates along with his ships and making it a spectacle for all citizens of the capital.

Jaemin heard that Jeno broke down the hospital door with the unconscious Jaemin in his hands, tears in his eyes and begged Haechan to do anything to save him.

Jaemin heard the entire Choi family drowned in the family pond they were proud of; where they drowned indebted and unpaid people and their families.

"To wash up the revenge." Jaehyun reasoned.

Choi Myun Hee cried one last time to her husband, begging on her knees for her husband forgiveness and said that it was her family wrongdoing, not her. Jaemin heard that Jeno smiled at the face of his father-in-law who was angry because their child clearly wanted to be saved alone.

And that Jeno's last word for his wife was "rot in hell" before the ballast is released and the howl is silenced by bubbles of water.

To be honest, Jaemin didn't hear much considering he was more busy taking care of Jinyoung, Myun Hee's sister's son. Haechan brought a baby to Jaemin's room one day and when Jaemin saw the child, he could no longer let him go. He carried the baby all day long, fed him and changed her diaper.

“Jinyoung. Lee Jinyoung." That's all Jeno said when Jaemin begged them to take care of that adorable baby boy. "And he will know his family story once he could read."

Jaemin nodded. Jinyoung will probably hate them when he grows up, but they will make sure Jinyoung lives well until he could decides it by himself.

Jaehyun criticized this deed by saying that Jeno and Jaemin were planning their deaths. But both of them were stubborn and said that if Jinyoung was going to take revenge, they had to make sure that the boy deserved it.

Taeyong didn't say anything after he saw how Jeno's gaze softened every time he opened the door and saw Jaemin and Jinyoung on the bed, where Jaemin told him everything about Jeno while Jinyoung laughed. "Appa is here!" Jaemin exclaimed cheerfully and Jinyoung would show Jeno grabby hands. Jeno would happily carry him after taking off his battle uniform and Jinyoung would rest his head on Jeno's chest.

"Look at him!" Jaemin is always fascinated by Jinyoung's cuteness. He smiled at how Jeno was initially awkward in cradling Jinyoung, gradually softened and could make Jinyoung fall asleep just like that. Jinyoung's tiny body seemed to curl up just like that in Jeno's broad chest and Jaemin didn't blame him because in the same chest, he also felt security and comfort.

Jaemin doesn't know exactly when Jeno agreed to take care of Jinyoung. He could feel real discomfort the first time Jeno saw Jinyoung but he knew Jeno would do anything for him and Jinyoung became dependent on Jeno in no time.

He heard how angry Jeno was when he disappeared and that the man did whatever he could to find him. Jaemin knew when Jeno looked at him, the older was capable of waging war all over the world. But when he saw Jeno hand over Jinyoung to Hwasung to put to sleep in his room, Jaemin knew Jeno was able to love the whole world.

"Honey."

When Jeno returned to Jaemin's arms, he could smell the salt and sun, along with the silk and the slight scent of Jinyoung's bath soap.

He lived in The City of The Palace all his life and he did not refuse to say that he had never tasted an ordinary life as felt by ordinary people. But right now, he could say what he was well aware,

"I'm home."

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> I listen to Honey by Boy Pablo a lot when I wrote this. I've been wanting to write about crown prince Jeno but for now, I guess I settled for First Prince Jeno and his beloved concubine, Jaemin. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this like I did when I'm writing this. I will appreciate your comments so please give me some :3


End file.
